Resident Evil: Harvest Moon: MM
by Rabid Chibi Squirrels Inc
Summary: It was just another peaceful day in Flower Bud Village . . . until that freaky meteor crashed in the mountains. And what's with the new scientist who's taken up residence there? Does he have something to do with the town's strange behaviour?
1. Chapter 1

_**Kitsune: Hi everybody! I got this game called HARVEST MOON: MAGICAL MELODY! And now I'm making a fic about it! YAY!**_

_**Kaonashi: (whine)**_

_**Kitsune: It's okay, Kao, I still love you! But, we're not in this, okay?**_

_**Kaonashi: (grunt) ¬¬ Fine.**_

_**Kitsune: Yay! Thank you, Kao! (huggles)**_

_**Kaonashi: (unaffected)**_

_**Kitsune: (smirk) Puuuuuurrrrrr . . .**_

_**Kaonashi: (gulp) (looks down)**_

_**Kitsune: Hee hee! I own nothing, 'cept my copy of the game! And I thank my cousins for buying me said game! YAY COUSINS!**_

_**Kitsune's Cousin #1: Hee hee, I like the chickens!**_

_**Kitsune: I like de chickens, too!**_

_**Kitsune's Cousin #2: Rock on with the chickens! (rock sign with fingers)**_

_**Kitsune: (rock sign)**_

_**Kitsune's Cousins 3 and 4: (not paying attention)**_

_**Kitsune: I. Own. Nothing. Oh, and this takes place like the anime/ cartoony version of the characters like you see in the guide book that comes with the game, and is also on the cover of the game box.**_

-

**Resident Evil (Evil Residents)**

**Summary: It was just another peaceful day in Flower Bud Village . . . until that freaky meteor crashed in the mountains. And what's with the new scientist who's taken up residence there? Does he have something to do with the town's strange behaviour?**

-

It was a peaceful October eve in Flower Bud Village. The sun was just setting as Amy Lee walked back to her Ocean Side, Level 4 house. Instead of going in said house, she walked to the barn, taking her bell and ringing it, calling all of the animals that were outside, inside the barn.

This included her horse, Dorito, with a Level 3 training level; her sheep, Cotton, who was currently only 5 days pregnant; and her two cows, Milk Duds, who'd won first place in the Cow Festival, and Snickers, Milk Duds' offspring, who'd been just born a few weeks ago. Milk Duds had birthed a healthy, happy heifer.

She carefully groomed them and fed them, before bidding them goodnight and leaving the barn. She went to her chickens and scooped them up before going inside their coup and depositing them. She fed each; Smarites, Nleen, Ryouko, Lizard, and Pixy Stix; then bid them goodnight and returned to her house.

On the dining table, there was a note from her husband, Alex, the local doctor. They'd married sometime in the Spring, and Amy Lee was now pregnant with Alex's baby. It was a recent thing, actually. She'd gone into her house to fetch her shearing tools for Cotton, who'd grown a fresh looking coat of wool, and was eager to make more money. However, this did not sit well, and she became nauseous and dizzy before she fell down. Alex rushed over, crying, "What's wrong? What happened? Don't worry, you'll be alright, Honey!" It was then that she passed out and awoke in the clinic.

And then Alex had announced the wonderful news. "Don't worry, you're not sick. Actually, you're going to have a baby!" Amy Lee was elated at this news. "Imagine, me, a father. I'm going to be a father!" Amy could just tell Alex was excited, too. But, at the same time, he was also scared. He'd never handled a baby before, at least, never had he raised one. He was usually aiding the midwife, Martha, his friend who helped him in the clinic. Martha was a joy to have as an assistant, and Alex was glad she was around.

Amy Lee picked up the small note and read;

_"Honey,_

_Martha needed help in the clinic, and requested that I come. I'm sorry, but I won't be able to attend the meteor shower tomorrow night. In fact, I've been booked for the entire week. I'll return by week's end. Please do take care of yourself, because now you have a life inside of you. Please don't take any risks I wouldn't. Your health is important. I'll be mad at you if you collapse and end up here, so please be careful._

_Love always,_

_Alex"_

Amy Lee smiled and put the note away in the library upstairs. Well, it was _called_ a library, but it functioned as a normal bookcase.

Walking to the refrigerator (which was conveniently upstairs as well) she grabbed two mushrooms, and then walked downstairs. She fed her dog, Kaonashi **_(Kitsune: See, Kaonashi? You are in this!) (Kaonashi: -blink blink- I'm the dog?) (Kitsune: A very cute dog! Who eats mushrooms!) (Kaonashi: -makes a face-)_** one, and her pig, Cheetohs, one. She then grabbed Kaonashi and hopped into bed, falling asleep with Kaonashi lying beside her.

The next morning, she did her daily ritual of eating, feeding the pets, feeding, grooming, and milking (cows) her animals, and feeding the chickens. She then made cheese from Milk Duds' milk, and mayonaise from her chickens eggs. However, one did not make it to the shipping box.

The chicken named Nleen, who was very near the shipping box, had consumed the mayonaise. It was a good thing it wasn't Good or Special Mayonaise, but it was money none-the-less. And Amy Lee HATES to lose her money if she so desperately needs it.

And so, Amy Lee went on a rampage and chased the chicken all around the coup **_(Kitsune: You can't really do this, but I'm just saying.)_** After that, she left the coup, put her animals outside, and hopped on Dorito and rode off through a gap between the fence and the barn that only she and her horse could get out of. She watered and picked her fall harvest, which was located by the river side, depositing them in the shipping box of her home, then rode off into the mountains to gather honey and chesnuts.

As evening was fast approaching, she returned home, put her spoils (chesnuts) in the shipping box and the honey in the refrigerator. She grabbed the bell and put her animals inside the barn and coup, then returned to watch the meteor shower.

Birhgt streaks crossed the sky in one direction. They were beautiful, and Amy Lee only wished Alex was here, so that they could share the moment, together. She recalled their "dating" year. Alex had asked her to every romantic event he could think of, and Amy graciously accepted. Alex was always so happy when she accepted, and she loved putting the smile on his face.

Ah. One meteor went astray, and streaked across the sky, right over Amy's head. She traced its path and watched it disappear in the mountains. However, there was a strange flash of light, which probably signalled that the meteor had crashed, if the earth-shaking rumble meant anything else.

Curious, Amy Lee got up and followed the path she'd traced in the sky that would lead her to the impact site.

-

_**Kitsune: So, what'd ya think?**_

_**Kaonashi: (claps) I like Harvest Moon.**_

_**Kitsune: Though, I changed my name from Kitsune to Amy Lee. All the other info is true, though. Those are my chickens and animals' names, I am married to Alex and pregnant with his child, but my cow, Snickers, is actually all grown up and my sheep isn't pregnant.**_

_**Kaonashi: You're WHAT?**_

_**Kitsune: Pregnant with Alex's child?**_

_**Kaonashi: Whoever this Alex is, I'm gonna find him and tear him apart for even looking at you! I'm gonna rip him limb from limb and I'll turn NoFace and eat--**_

_**Kitsune: KAONASHI! It's a game, chill!**_

_**Kaonashi?? (hyperventalating)**_

_**Kitsune: Yeah, so tell me what y'all think 'bout this and review, please! Thankies!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Kitsune: Hello my lovely reviewers!**_

_**Kaonashi: Hi guys!**_

_**Kitsune: Thank you for the reviews! Here's the next chapter of the story!**_

_**Kaonashi: (playing Tony Hawk)**_

_**Kitsune: That's not my game, Kao.**_

_**Kaonashi: I know, it's Jeremy's. I stole it from him.**_

_**Kitsune: TT (happy tears) I am so proud to call you my mate! (kisses him)**_

_**Kaonashi: (kisses back) (continues to play Tony Hawk)**_

_**Kitsune: FRUITY PEBBLES WILL TAKE OVER! I mean, REVIEW! I want three more reviews than last time, okay?**_

_**Kaonashi: 3 REVIEWS!**_

_**Kitsune: Yeah!**_

-

**Resident Evil (Evil Residents)**

**Summary: It was just another peaceful day in Flower Bud Village . . . until that freaky meteor crashed in the mountains. And what's with the new scientist who's taken up residence there? Does he have something to do with the town's strange behaviour?**

-

Amy Lee arrived at the impact site. She gazed in awe of the huge meteor that had landed. Her first thought was, _I can make some money off this thing . . ._

Her second thought was, _Who'm I kidding? It'll never fit in the shipping box!_

The third thought was, _Who's that?_

There was a man coming towards her, wearing a white scientist's coat and dark spectacles that were hanging in the middle of his nose. He had long grey hair that seemed to be blonde at one time, tied at the nape of the heck in a ponytail, while some pieces fell down in front, as bangs. His skin was light, although a bit grey, but he seemed to be a bit young, maybe in his mid thirties, or early forties. He also had dark pants and shoes, and a grey shirt.

The man stopped in place, as he gazed upon the meteor and the girl. He continued on, with sure, prideful steps. As he neared, Amy Lee saw that his eyes were sharp, with twinkling crimson orbs.

He stopped in front of her. "Excuse me, Miss, but it's not safe to be around this."

"Who are you?" Amy Lee asked.

"My name is Asashi, I'm a scientist," he said, "I came here to watch the meteor shower. But I was surprised to see that one had crashed! I'll be setting up a lab here." He nodded. "You won't have to worry about this, but it's best if you don't linger around these parts long. I have to do . . . research on this specimen."

Amy Lee wasn't convinced, she had this nagging feeling that something was up. Oh, well, she didn't want to be a hindrance, and left. Quickly. When she trekked down the slope that led to the village center, she lessened her pace to a walk, while her mind wandered over that strange man, by the name of Asashi, and what he was doing in the village—no, in the mountains—with that meteor.

She turned and gazed back up at the mountains, and was startled to find that the man was peering over the edge, staring right at her. She ran all the way back home, not once did she look back.

-

_**Kitsune: Sorry these are short, but I just had another idea for a different fic I wanna submit to someone's fanfic thingy. I really hope they accept!**_

_**Kaonashi: Kitsune's a good writer.**_

_**Kitsune: Really? Better than Jeremy?**_

_**Kaonashi: 1000 times better!**_

_**Kitsune: Thankies, Kao-chan! (huggles) Alright, guys, review, please!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Kitsune: Yay, I got two reviews!!! Thanks to **__**yuko6754**__** for saying I'm a better writer than Jeremy!**_

_**NoFace: Well, it's the truth.**_

_**Kitsune: Aw, I wuv you! (huggles)**_

_**NoFace: And you sing way better, too.**_

_**Kitsune: So I hear . . . Everybody says I have a good voice! I don't know if I can really believe it, though . . .**_

_**NoFace: You do! Why would people tell you you're good if you're not?**_

_**Kitsune: Sweetheart, you misunderstand the convenience of a lie.**_

_**NoFace: Can you put on your outfit for the Rock of Ages?**_

_**Kitsune: Why?**_

_**NoFace: (drool) You look sexxxxxxxy . . .**_

_**Kitsune: (blush) Are you gonna be a perv while I wear it?**_

_**NoFace: (slow hug from behind) Honey, I guarantee nothing. Are you wearing perfume?**_

_**Kitsune: No, that's my shampoo. Green tea.**_

_**NoFace: They make shampoo? It's nice.**_

_**Kitsune: (laugh) Well, you behave while you're back there. I gotta start the story before we scare off the readers.**_

_**NoFace: (looking down) Don't worry, I can look. I won't touch . . . just yet.**_

_**Kitsune: (laugh) (hits him) Okay, read and review!!! Here's the story!**_

-

**Resident Evil (Evil Residents)**

**Summary****: It was just another peaceful day in Flower Bud Village . . . until that freaky meteor crashed in the mountains. And what's with the new scientist who's taken up residence there? Does he have something to do with the town's strange behaviour?**

-

Amy Lee made it back to her farm and tended to her animals and crops once more. She wiped her brow and sighed. Today was certainly weird enough for her. And she didn't fully trust that scientist. He was very strange. However, she didn't want to think too much of it and went inside her home and took a nap.

The next day was basically the same. She tended her crops, fed her animals, deposited eggs, milk, cheese, and butter into her shipping box, and went about the town. She visited Carl at his cafe, saying hi to Katie as well. She smiled. Katie had feelings for Carl and would usually tell Amy Lee over a cup of hot milk during her break while Carl polished the counter, awaiting more guests.

"So, what's new?" Katie asked.

"Nothing much," Amy Lee said.

Katie leaned on her elbows. "Did you watch the meteor shower with Alex?"

Amy Lee shook her head. "He was busy. I saw it by myself this year." She smiled, staring down at her milk. She stirred it with a spoon, distracted.

"Something wrong?"

"It seems like we've been spending less and less time since I got pregnant," the farmer girl sighed, "He's been busier than he used to be. He takes any opportunity to work, and he spends more time around the clinic than he does at home. It's like we're growing apart already. Katie, I don't want a divorce. Not with the baby on the way."

Katie giggled and patted Amy Lee's hand. "A.L. you're not getting a divorce." A.L. was Katie's nickname for her. "Alex is just busier. There's only one doctor in Flower Bud Village, remember. And look at how everyone's been acting. Blue's horse nearly trampled him, Michael is having a lot of trouble with the shop, Ann got in another accident with an invention, and Woody almost fell off the roof of Blue's new barn he was renovating. A lot's been happening."

"You're right, I guess," Amy Lee smiled, softly. "I guess I'm just worried about the baby is all."

Katie nodded slowly, then smiled. "Speaking of babies, how's Cotton doing?"

"Very good, the pregnancy is going along smoothly." Amy Lee smiled. The conversation continued from there. They touched almost all subjects. From Cotton's pregnancy, Amy Lee began to explain the various farming equipment to Katie, who then touched on the subject of Carl and the cafe, which escalated to the arrival of the new inventor, Louis, that morning. Finally, Amy Lee decided to ask about the strange scientist.

"Hey, did you see a guy around here?"

Katie laughed, "When _haven't_ I seen a guy around here? He-llo, Carl works here."

"You didn't let me finish!" Amy Lee scowled, shrugged it off, then continued. "By 'around here,' I kinda meant 'in the mountains.' He looks sort of young, but he has grey hair and red eyes. He's a scientist. His name is Asashi, I think?"

Katie thought back. She shook her head. "I don't think so. When did he arrive?"

"Last night. He followed the path of a meteor that fell in the mountains. I met up with him. He said he wanted to research the meteor," Amy Lee pointed north.

"No, haven't seen anyone like that—" Katie began.

"Katie, your break's over," Carl called over the counter.

"Okay, be right there," Katie shouted back. She turned back to Amy Lee. "Sorry, I gotta get back to work. I'll see ya." She left the table and picked up a tray. Someone came into the cafe at that moment. Katie put on a smile. "Welcome to the Moonlight Cafe, may I show you to your seat?"

Amy Lee glanced up and froze. Asashi stood in the doorway, his beady red eyes fixed on her. A chill ran through her. She quickly gathered her things, paid Carl for the drink, and left the cafe.

-

_**Kitsune: (offscreen) It was longer than the last chapter! Yay!**_

_**NoFace: Come on out, I wanna SEE IT!**_

_**Kitsune: No!**_

_**NoFace: You said you would!**_

_**Kitsune: No, I didn't! You changed subjects before I could say yes or no.**_

_**NoFace: But you put it on, anyway, so come on out, seeing as I can't really move right now.**_

_**Kitsune: It's for your own good.**_

_**NoFace: You tied me to a CHAIR!**_

_**Kitsune: So you don't get any ideas!**_

_**NoFace: (thinking) Strip tease . . .**_

_**Kitsune: What was that?**_

_**NoFace: (still thinking) Oh, crap . . . That's right, she can read minds . . .**_

_**Kitsune:That's right, buster. And you're being a very naughty boy in that mind of yours. Have you been hanging around Jeremy?**_

_**NoFace: Is it MY fault he strapped me to a chair and forced dirty images of you into my head?**_

_**Kitsune: He did WHAT!? (comes out in a black and red gothic corset and pants with chains combo from Hot Topic, and a sniper rifle) He's going DOWN!! (runs out the door)**_

_**NoFace: (trying to crane his neck and see) Wait, I can't see it! I WANNA SEE THE OUTFIT! And . . . wait, you're just gonna leave me here? Kitsune . . . Kitsune! I'm hungry! You can't just leave me here! Untie me! Please, Kitsune, I have to go to the bathroom! KITSUNEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!! Don't I at least get a goodbye kiss!?**_


End file.
